wickedfandomcom-20200213-history
Fiyero Tigelaar
[[User:Scarecrow820|Scarecrow820 19:36, July 30, 2010 (UTC)Ozain820]] 13:28, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Fiyero Tiggular is the name of the man that became "The Scarecrow", "The Strawman" or "Stuffed Man" and Elphaba's love interest. He is an Arjiki prince from the Vinkus, who attends Shiz University. Between the two works, the character is portrayed somewhat differently. Life In the Novel In the book, Fiyero is covered with blue, diamond-shaped tattoos and is unhappily married to a woman named Sarima and father to three children: Irji, Manek, and Nor. He meets an early demise when he is brutally murdered by The Wizard's secret police, presumably because he is affiliated with Elphaba, who is now a fugitive from The Wizard. It is also noted that Fiyero has dark skin. He accidentally contributes to the Witch's downfall. He was worriedly waiting for Elphaba, who had disappeared, when he was attacked and murdered by the Gale Force. Fiyero's death affects Elphaba deeply, leaving her struck with grief. She is left haunted by a sense of guilt and failure that eventually drives her to seek out Fiyero's widow and children in the isolated Vinkus castle, Kiamo Ko. Unfortunately for Elphaba, Sarima refuses to even listen to her confession concerning her late husband. Sarima does, however, due to custom, allow Elphaba to stay semi-permanently in the castle with Liir, Elphaba's illegitimate son with Fiyero. Before her accidental death by Dorothy she, grasping at straws, begins to think that Fiyero might not have died, but rather was alive in disguise (as the Scarecrow). Getting excited thinking that he was headed her way, she eagerly sent out many of her "workers" to pull off the face of the Scarecrow from The Wizard of Oz to reveal Fiyero. But when they do he is revealed to be made of nothing but straw. In the Musical In the musical, the character has no tattoos (simply because the small designs did not translate well to the stage) and never married, but he is engaged (rather reluctantly) to Glinda. He is at first a careless, happy-go-lucky, kid who cares little about school and is involved in a romantic relationship with G(a)linda Upland. However, when he meets Elphaba, he begins to understand that there is more to life than having fun and never thinking. In the middle of his discovery, he is transformed unwittingly into the Scarecrow by Elphaba as she saves him from a very painful, and ultimately fatal demise, by the Wizard's Guards. He helps Elphaba stage her death and runs away with her out of Oz to start a new life. Fiyero is the vehicle that makes a successful conclusion possible, by helping Elphaba escape. Portrayers Broadway Production *Norbert Leo Butz (2003-2004) *Kristoffer Cusick (2003) *Taye Diggs (2003) *Joey McIntyre (2004-2005) *David Ayers (2005-2006) *Derrick Williams (2006-2007) *Sebastian Arcelus (2007) *David Burnahm (2007-2008) *Aaron Tveit (2008,2009) *Kevin Kern (2008-2009, 2009-2010) *Andy Karl (2010-Present) 1st National Tour *Derrick Williams (2005) *Sebastian Arcelus (2005-2006) *Clifton Hall (2006-2008) *Richard H. Blake (2008 - Present) Chicago Production *Kristoffer Cusick (2005-2006, 2008-2009) * Brad Bass (2006-2007) *Derrick Williams (2007) *Michael Seelbach (2007-2008) London Production *Adam Garcia (2006-2007) *Oliver Tompsett (2007-2010) *Lewis Bradley (2010; temporary) *Lee Mead (2010-Present) Los Angeles Production *Kristoffer Cusick (2007-2008) *Michael Seelbach (2007) *Derrick Williams (2008-2009) Stuttgart Production *Mark Seibert (2007-2008) *Mathias Edenborn (2008-2010) Melbourne Production *Rob Mills (2008-2009) San Francisco Production *Nicolas Dromard (2009-Present) *Clifton Hall (2010-) 2nd National Tour *Colin Donnell (2009-2010) *Chris Peluso (2010-Present) Sydney Production *Rob Mills (2009-2010) *Tim Campbell (2010-Present) Oberhausen Production *Mathias Edenborn (March 2010- End of July 2010) *Anton Zetterholm (1th of August 2010 - present) Oberhausen Understudy *Carl van Wegberg (May 2010 - present) *Jonas Wahlin (March 2010 - present) *Bero Antunovic (March 2010- May 2010) External Links * Fiyero - Wikipedia * Fiyero - Oz Wiki * Norbert Leo Butz - Wikipedia Category:Characters of Wicked